New Subject, New Teacher, New Life
by my little black book
Summary: Fed up with her life after uni, Hermione goes back to Hogwarts as a teacher, researcher, and as a single woman. Severus is the current Hogwarts Research Team, how does he react to competition? HG/SS pairing, love romance and lust in our fav story universe
1. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I'm just borrowing them for awhile – promise to give them back! This is set in an AU from after DH, which I didn't really like the ending to. Therefore, I can change characters to suit my story :) writers freedom. I write from a few different perspectives – forgive me if it's confusing, I try my best!

Chapter 1:

She hated it.

Work that is. Hermione had always thought she'd be the kind of person who would love their job, be satisfied in doing what they were good at, what they thought they loved...

All her life she'd been smart, so after Hogwarts (and the events of the war), she'd gone to university, and got her double degree in spells and potions, and minors in healing, arithmancy, and transfiguration. Excelling at everything - as usual.

She got a job as a spells researcher, thinking it would be stimulating enough for her. She gave her all for her boss, and it wasn't like he cared, just glad he had one of the famous 'Golden Trio' working for him. It wasn't like her love life was an interesting distraction from this – she'd broken things off with Victor years ago, and she had always maintained kissing Ron was like kissing her brother (albeit him and Harry were the only brothers she'd ever had).

It was in this depressing mood that she'd got home from work, kicked off her black pumps in her neat apartment in London, and poured herself a stiff drink of bourbon and coke – her preferred drink after a rough day. "Only thing rough about me now really" she thought to herself miserably.

She'd filled out after the war, got curves in all the right places, her hair had tamed with age, but always wore the sophisticated clothes of work, with the studious glasses of her ever book-worm, always-controlled self.

So sitting here in her comfy lounge chair downing her drink fairly rapidly, you can imagine her surprise when a head suddenly popped into her fireplace. A loud yelp came from her mouth, drink dropped and in less than a second she was out of the chair, wand out and battle ready.

"Please lower your wand Ms Granger. There's no need for that sort of reception for an old friend" soothed a familiar voice.

"Headmaster?" Hermione lowered her wand and wandered over to the fireplace to see that yes, it was her former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Of course dear, but please, your no longer a student, call me Albus." His face smiled at her response - 'once ingrained, cannot be removed...' he wondered.

"Thank you Head... Albus. Please, what may I help you with?" It wasn't often one got a visit from their old school head, and Hermione wondered to what she owed such...honour?

"Well my dear, I was hoping you might accept a proposition, and help an old man out of a few problems." HER, help Albus Dumbledore? What in the heavens could he possibly need her help for? "To answer your unspoken question, I am in a bit of a pickle which I believe you may be well qualified to help with. The Ministry is muddling with curriculum again, and has seen fit to introduce a new subject for seniors – Research and Modification, or R&M. It is to involve teaching students the fundamentals of good research, and to modify basic spells and potions to suit specific circumstances. I believe you got quite good at this during the war and focussed on it extensively in your degree?"

Hermione was lost for words (a change for once, instead of asking a flurry of questions). She had questions of course but no words would form. Her mind was ticking over her options, her life, bringing everything together for her to realise one thing...

"I'm offering you the position Ms Granger. I think I'll leave you to process this information. You'll have the paperwork sent..."

"I accept."

"I'm sorry Ms Granger, are you accepting without even starting an argument over the Ministry's involvement in school affairs? Or the conditions of the position? Or...?"

"Albus, do you want me to do the job or not?" The look on Hermione's face spoke volumes to him, and he quickly decided not to question the always thinking, always correct woman...

"Very well Professor, I'll send you the contract, syllabus and details of your lodgings at Hogwarts in a timely manner... Are you sure about this?" Albus asked with just a hint of concern in his voice. Hermione's voice was nothing but focussed and clear.

"I'm sure Albus; I'll see you just before the start of term."

"Very well, it will be a joy to have you join the staff." Albus made to pull his head back, but quickly popped back in. "Oh, and Hermione?" she turned at the use of her given name "Welcome Back." And with a quick smile he was gone.

How quickly things had changed inside her head. "Bout bloody time" she muttered, and downed a fresh drink.


	2. The Snarky Potion

As I love HG/SS pairings, I hope you can all see where this story is headed :P

Thanks to my beta for his help, and ideas, and demonstrations...

Chapter 2:

Stalking up the hall, muttering dark curses under his breath, docking huge amounts of house points for the slightest misdemeanour – everyone could tell Severus Snape was pissed, and everyone was doing their best to stay right out of his way.

But what intrigued the staff the most was what had started this bad mood in him, namely, Albus' announcement that Hermione Granger would be taking on the teaching position of the new subject, along with a small research position on the side.

Of course, unbeknown to Ms Granger, Professor Snape was currently the main researcher based at Hogwarts – and she would have to work with him.

Minerva smiled as she remembered with glee that particular staff meeting that had stirred Severus up so much. When her love had told the staff that Hermione would be coming back to Hogwarts to teach and to conduct research, Severus had tried again and again to give a feasible reason as to why he would not work with the "bushy-haired know-it-all." Albus had smiled, simply said she was no longer such a thing, and that Severus would be making himself, his knowledge and experience, the research lab, his resources and his supplies available to Professor Granger at her request, effectively making sure that he would have to help Hermione, no matter what. When Severus continued to rant, the threat of a Wizard's Oath soon shut him up.

"I'd soon suffer the presence of the witch than be FORCED to help her." Severus had muttered under his breath.

The memory brought tears to her eyes, and she laughed all the way down to Poppy's rooms to continue the conversation about Albus' plans for the two they had started earlier, before interrupted by the presence of said unhappy man at breakfast.

Severus stormed into his classroom, making a loud entrance that made his 2nd years jump, and he smirked inwardly, glad of their reaction. Without a word, he flicked his wand at the board, turned the hourglass over and raised his eyebrow. A sudden outbreak of activity brought another evil smile to his lips as he sat down at his desk to grade more terrible papers.

The boring repetitiveness of the work allowed his mind to wander, to the thoughts that were making him such a volatile man to be around. Hermione Granger. The name had been nothing but a pain in the arse since the moment it walked through the doors of the great hall. It had sat in his classes, concentrating on his every word, direction, move... and it annoyed the shit out of him. And now after a brief period of reprieve, he would be forced to WORK with it. Nothing made him angrier than having to be in close confines (meaning the entire castle) with an irritating, bushy-haired know-it-all.

He worked alone, always had, and had every intention of doing so in the future. The master Slytherin just needed a plan to get her to leave him be, so he could continue doing what he did best – being the snarky Potion's Master.

Looking at the hourglass, watching the sand trickle through it, he wondered briefly if working with such a brilliant mind might be more productive, with someone else to bounce ideas off of. But that idea was quickly killed when he remembered what that brilliant mind came with – a woman's emotions.

Above all he detested associating with women. They clucked together like a flock of old hens in farmyard, gossiping to each other about all the other animals in their barn. And emotions, what aggravating things! They change in the blink of an eye, and you are always on the receiving end, and the feeling is delivered with such force you end up falling on your ass, and then they stand over you and smile when they know they've won. Severus refused to fall victim to their charms and manipulations, and being in proximity to one greatly heightened the chance of a woman working her ways on him – which he didn't want to happen. He was quite happy being alone, as he had to often repeat to Albus' insistence he find himself a woman. Severus' favourite snarky comment in reply was that the Headmaster should take his own advice and go spend time with the Transfiguration Mistress instead of wasting time trying to converse with him.

Yet another thing he hated about women – the snare between their legs. Severus had taken his fair amount of pussy over the years, but it was few and far in between, and often paid for. Witches were easy to come by when he wanted one, he didn't need to spend time winning one's heart and mind before he could possess her body when one would come to him without a heart or mind, making her that much easier to deal with. 'Let a wizard have his witch', Snape thought, 'after I've broken her pussy in'. Another evil snarl crossed his face, and he looked again at the timer, seeing it almost empty.

He counted down in his head, watching the grains of sand fall through glass. "Time goes ever marching on" he grumbled under his breath, and stood from behind the mahogany desk smoothly. Students quickly scrambled to take samples of their potions, most looking moderately acceptable, a few looking passable, and some more looking useless. None looked perfect.

And with a grimace, he realised not a single student he'd taught since Hermione Granger had handed in a perfect potion.

His anger rising again, he banged the hourglass on the desk, feeling it smash under his hand. Students lined up, handed in their flasks of Vanishing potion, and quickly began scurrying from the room. Yet another thing that Ms Granger had never done; her potion was always last to be handed in, she was always the last to leave, and never had Severus seen her scurry anywhere.

Without a word, he sent the potions to his study, and swept out of the room, intent on venting on an unsuspecting 1st year.

In another part of England, Hermione was busy handing in her resignation. Her boss (sorry ex-boss) was offering her pay rises, promotions, larger labs, increased resources and more to try to keep her. But it wasn't working.

Hermione had been treated like crap in this job, and she was going to make sure that the guy paid for it. She didn't need the job, and now she had a better offer, she was taking it. She interrupted him mid sentence.

"Was there anything else you wanted to wave under my nose to entice me like a fish? I'm no fish, I'm not your pet, you don't own me and I'm leaving. Have fun screwing the secretary over the desk tomorrow morning wont you?" As his wife was across the hall, her last comment was particularly well placed, and she walked out with a sway in her hips and a spring in her step.

After all, Hogwarts was waiting.


	3. Reasons for Change

Thanks for all the replies I have been getting; it helps while I try to figure out where this story is going to head. Any ideas would be welcome. This chapter is just setting up a bit more, to answer any questions about the version of the Potterverse this story is set in. Sorry for my chapters getting longer, I'll try not to make it a habit.

Chapter 3:

Packing was never a thing Hermione enjoyed. She was always moving in her mind, always moving from place to place with her parents, or from wherever her parents were at the end of the holidays back to boarding school, and in her later years back to Hogwarts. She started staying at Hogwarts during the holidays simply to avoid the packing she would have had to do, albeit it was simpler with magic to help. And then once the war had started, it seemed to her that they were always moving, either being pursued or the pursuer. Since starting university and getting her new job, she had had to constantly change apartments as the ones she lived in were sold or moved back into by the owners.

It wasn't like she needed money – since receiving an order of Merlin, First Class after the war she was in receipt of a small payment of thanks from the Ministry for her help in the bringing about the downfall of Tom Riddle. Not that she wanted to go down that path of thought right now.

This was supposed to be a happy time, she was returning to the only place she had ever called home. Whenever Hermione had referred to home, she had always referred to people, never a place. No-one from school had ever come to her place for sleep over's or to visit, Harry and Ron had only met her parents a couple of times. She liked it that way; it stopped the boys asking annoying questions of her, kept her life tidier and well organised, and above all stopped those heart to heart talks people around her were so fond of. She had found that people had nothing to talk about with you, if they knew nothing about you. It was what she preferred, to stay out of the limelight, in the background with her books and her research.

"Hermione the bushy-haired, know-it-all." She said as she folded more clothes from her drawers wandlessly and placed them precisely in a box, which was labelled _Clothes_ in a neat, flowing script. She sighed again. She was trying to understand why she was looking with such finality at each thing she packed away. 'Because you'll never have to do this again'_._ Her mind supplied for her. And it was right (isn't it always?). She would never have to pack again once she was at Hogwarts – it was her home, and she was never going to have to move again. She closed off the morbid train of thought, and set about finishing packing, thinking about all the wonderful things she was going to be able to do once she got home.

Down in the dungeons, Severus was having similar thoughts. Hogwarts was his home, and it had been since he left Spinner's End at the end of his final holidays in final year. After his realisation that no student he had taught since Granger had been a credit to him, he was wondering why he was still teaching; now the Dark Lord had gone, he really had no reason to be here. He didn't need the money, with patents coming in from his potions and allowance from his order of Merlin, First Class. His research was simply meandering along, not really headed anywhere. He had lost his drive, lost his focus, and his anger over Granger taking the new teaching job had been the most emotion he'd felt and the most energy he'd expended in years. 'These thoughts about the chit are become far too common' he sneered at himself.

Leaning over the rim of a bubbling cauldron, he swore viciously as the potion he was working on yet again turned black and rock hard in the bottom, despite the high heat he had the pot set at to keep it liquid. Anger quickly taking the place of frustration, he kicked the cauldron off the heat and swept an arm across a bench loaded with glassware with a roar that overshadowed the sound of it smashing on the floor. Students quickly looked to the skies for a dragon, others looked to the bathrooms for a Basilisk, and Albus simply smiled and popped another lemon drop in his mouth as the bellow echoed around the school.

Looking amazedly at the shattered glassware on the floor, and the pieces of solid potion scattered around the cauldron, Severus wondered if he wasn't starting to show the signs of years in the Dark Lord's service. He couldn't believe it – his brewing was as bad as any 1st year that first walked into his classroom. And yet again Hermione Granger crossed his mind. 'Her brewing has never been bad – ever' a little voice inside his head commented. "SHUT UP!" He roared again, was he now going mad too? Severus Snape, master spy to the Order of the Phoenix, Potions Master and Death Eater was losing control of himself. This was impossible. With a snarl, he Vanished the now useless glassware, potion and cauldron, and stalked up to his private training room at the top of the south tower.

Upon reaching the room, he gazed out one of the windows down towards the Great Lake and the Forbidden Forest. When had he ever allowed himself to get this out of control? He had never been able to have the luxury of mistakes, and now he was losing himself. Reflecting on all the events since the fall of the Dark Lord, he realised what he was missing – he had no reason to live, was just simply carrying out the life he had lived for years, but now without the threat of a Summons, or a call to raid, or the commonplace Crucio to toe the line to. He had no purpose. What does one do when they have no purpose in life? 'I guess this is what Muggles call a mid-life crisis' he joked to himself.

But what to do indeed. If he carried on this way, surely he would cause himself – or someone else – a serious injury. And why the association to the know-it-all? It wasn't like his lack of drive and Granger had anything in common. Snape was going crazy – he was analysing himself as if he were a case he were working on for St Mungo's.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he stripped down to his black pants and shirt, and fell into one of the weapons training regimes he often put himself through. The weight of the sword was familiar in his hand, the movements' fluid and the strikes always true. The rhythm fixated him; all he could hear was the ring of metal through air. He squarely took aim at conjured targets, letting go of his power, magic and rage in a manner that allowed its release, but was focussed all the same. No energy wasted, he moved from target to target, bringing each down in a series of precise, remembered strokes. It was as if he was returning to an old friend, one he'd long forgotten, but knew so well he remembered each line, each blow, like it was his own face on each of the opponents he was cutting down.

Coming down from his high, the adrenaline pumping through him, sweat pouring off his back, he vaguely realised that this may have been the reason he was losing control. These routines required discipline, concentration, focus – things he was lacking at the moment, and qualities he had been neglecting since the end of the war. Traits like these would also be needed to be able to deal with the Granger girl.

He stood a little straighter, freshened himself up, tied his hair back – but did not replace his robes. He made a decision - if the Granger girl appeared to be making a change, then so should he. He would begin training again, working on his skills, body and mind. He would regain his control and apply it to research, his one true passion. He would throw himself into terrorising the first years, regain control of his classroom and his reputation. Hell, he might even fix up Spinner's End and his other estates he'd let fall into disrepair. He had no reason to live, so he was going to make a reason.

People had given him a reason all his life – it was time to make his own.


	4. An Entrance

Ok, I know I've been bad (slaps herself on wrist), but give me a break, just had a 1500 word scientific essay due. Going to try and start getting towards the good stuff – I have an awful habit of putting in huge amounts of detail. Any comments about where this story should head, who should do who etc would be appreciated; they help get the muse going.

Ciao darlings!

Chapter 4

With a crack, Hermione Apparated to the Hogwarts gates, and found herself looking up at the massive castle. Feelings of joy and hope washed over her, she drank in the sights, the smells, never wanting to lose this emotion or motivation. She breathed in the fresh breeze as it twirled over and around her, lifting tendrils of soft wavy locks from her head. A focussed, confident look settled onto her face, and she pushed the gates open with both hands. 'Going for the dramatic look?' she wondered at herself. 'Yes I think I will...' the new woman said back, and with that she made her way up the drive towards the castle.

Yet again, Severus was scowling down at students from the staff table, thinking about how much better things were going. He had his edge back – he'd finally overcome the Black Rock potion's (as he jokingly called it) tendency to form a solid, he had his 1st years cowering again, and he was back in shape. His dress change had been met by much trepidation on the staff and student body fronts; the female staff and students had begun throwing interesting looks at him, which usually he was never on the receiving end of. Yes life was looking up. Except for today. Today, Granger was due to arrive, and she was already late. It was halfway through dinner and she hadn't shown. Severus was fervently hoping she didn't. Hence his current scowling at the students before him, and his disgusted sneers at some of the vapid female faces staring back at him. The sound of the doors of the hall opening had him look up – and his jaw drop.

If that was Hermione Granger, he was Remus Lupin. The woman walking between the now silent tables was no chit, no fur ball with buck teeth, and DEFINATELY no slip of a girl. She wore fitted blue robes, with flares at the sleeves and skirt which dotted and shimmered in the candlelight. Her chestnut brown hair was smooth, came halfway down her back and had a curly wave to it. She was still small, but her curves were round and soft, and she was blessed with just enough cleavage to provoke interest. Wait, had he just eyed her BREASTS? Severus mentally shook himself and picked his jaw up off the ground. Looking around, he realised that she was receiving the same kind of looks he had been getting , except from the male population of the school – a significant number of female eyes filled with hatred were pointed her way too.

She finished her walk up the hall and came to a stop in front of Albus. She dropped a graceful, apologetic curtsey and gave a nervous smile before waiting for Albus' nod to explain.

"I apologise for being late Headmaster, I'm afraid I got held up with my landlord." Her voice was lilting and golden, matured from the innocence and bossiness Severus remembered it holding. Her head turned his way and he was vaguely aware of Albus' response as he locked eyes with her. Her confidence towards him spoke volumes – he returned it with an equal vehemence. An incline of her head and she broke contact, moved to take her place next to Minerva and Poppy. Then she surprised them all by performing a rather talented move over the table before seating herself carefully. The hall erupted into chatter at this, returning to its normal(ish) sound levels. Was this woman really Hermione Granger?

He leaned back into his chair, and found himself sweating and... unsure? The woman she was made him reassess everything he had been planning to rid himself of her. She would be able to answer him back, being a professor herself now, and that confidence she projected suggested she would – given the opportunity. Yes, she had definitely changed, but so had he. There would be plenty of room for more of it he reckoned.

Hermione's approach to the high table had been anything but confident. She was kicking herself for being late and having to make such an entrance (although secretly part of her liked it). She heard the whispers through the deafening silence, felt every set of eyes on her. Thanking Merlin she had taken time to present herself this morning, she looked at faces she remembered – Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey, all smiling and looking glad to see her.

And then there was him. He was watching her advance along with everyone else, but as she remembered showing no sign of emotion. He had lost his black robes, donning instead a black button-up shirt and pants. His hair was no longer lank but seemed glossy and clean. There was an assertive air around him, a strength she hadn't noticed there before. He was still pale, but now it seemed a clean shade, not dingy and dirty like she remembered. Overall, Snape had turned from the bat of the dungeons to... a raven? That sounded appropriate, she decided, and attached the new label to him in her mind.

Aware that she had reached the staff table, she decided to follow a bit of formal protocol and fell into a graceful curtsey she had practiced for use in company and situations such as this. Looking up, she smiled nervously at Dumbledore, waiting for a signal to talk, and was received with a gesture and a nod.

"I apologise for being late Headmaster, I'm afraid I got held up with my landlord." She offered, loud enough for the rest of the hall to hear. Not able to help herself, she looked down the table towards Snape and locked eyes with him. He maintained his assertiveness, and not willing to break under his stare, she refused to blink and held her ground. If she was going to work with him, she was not going to allow herself to be pushed around when they were now on equal footing. Hearing Albus give his affirmative response to her statement, she looked away and moved down the table to the free seat between McGonagall and Pomfrey.

Deciding to be brave and show she was still young, she boosted herself onto the front of the table, flicked her legs over and gracefully landed on the other side, before demurely seating herself next to her old professor. Hearing the commotion from the students resume, she smiled inwardly as people started giving her all the well wishes of her return, albeit a little shocked from her sudden performance and personality change. The exchange with Snape (she really needed to start calling them by their first names as she was supposed to now) had piqued her interest, wondering when this change in him had occurred. She determined that after she had settled she would begin researching about this new Sna... Severus and find out if he was still the same old bat with some cosmetic surgery or really had become a handsome raven.

Wait, did she just call him HANDSOME?


	5. Not Everyday is a Blue Day

Well you may have noticed that I get into the swing of writing every now and again. I'll do a chapter and then leave my mind to stew over the story a bit. Well, now they have met the new improved versions of each other, shall we indulge in playing them off against each other? Goody goody gum drops...

Chapter 5

She strode into her class, passion red robes floating around her dramatically (she'd developed a taste for it), and lightly jumped onto the edge of her desk, crossing her legs and folding her arms in an elegant manner. The class immediately fell silent – Professor Granger was known to be a hard taskmaster, and her classes were not for those that couldn't focus.

"The week's readings" she flicked her wrist "are on the board. Today's research assignment will be on Wolfsbane. Whosoever brings me the highest quality research notes will receive an hour in the Restricted Section under my guidance. Anything below good quality work will fail. Begin."

The class scrambled to the shelves lining the room. Hermione had taken great pains to shape this room to suit her classes – plenty of books for research, and well equipped laboratory benches for experimental work. For this assignment she had taken a great deal of care to hide a very relevant book in the shelves at the back. Anyone diligent enough to find it certainly wished for any time in the Restricted Section, and a professor's helpful direction was a bonus.

Hermione had got the hang of the teaching business quite well she thought. Explain things easily and succinctly, and use relevant examples to the students to illustrate more difficult concepts, such as interweaving potions and charms without something blowing up in your face. After studying under many different teachers, who all used different methods, she had taken what she found to be the most effective and formed her own. Minerva's accessibility, Flitwick's emphasis on technique, Hagrid's enthusiasm, and (surprisingly) Snape's discipline – all contributed to her own teaching manner.

Thinking of Snape reminded her of how his attitude towards her had changed once she had donned teaching robes. He seemed... civil almost? He treated her with the same disdain and sneer of contempt, but his barbs were significantly duller than they used to be, and he did not go out of his way to make her feel miserable. It was tolerable, and the research they we're working on thrilled her so much she was more than able to ignore him when expressing her enthusiasm.

The research was on a cure for lycanthropy. Hermione very badly wanted to help Remus out, he was her friend, and anything she could do for him, she would. Hermione was a very loyal and devoted person in that regard. She snorted however, when remembering Snape's reason for agreeing – he was sick of brewing the Wolfsbane "every ruddy month" as he put it succinctly.

Hearing students begin to complete their assignments, she took up her customary wandering between the desks. Unnerving students she found to be quite entertaining, and found herself thanking Circe that she didn't have to teach as many dunderheads as Snape had to.

Severus was at that moment yelling at said dunderheads who had (yet again) managed to splatter a potion all over the classroom.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM!!!! ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF FOLLOWING THE SIMPLE INSTRUCTION OF ADDING LACEWINGS **BEFORE** THE MANDRAKE??!?!?! YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY WE ARE JUST BLUE INSTEAD OF STUCK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!"

The quivering boy (obviously a relation to Neville) in front of him was very close to tears, and was clearly contemplating his death with his eyes squeezed shut like that. Severus waved his wand and started cleaning up the mess the stupid boy had made. Unfortunately the blue colour had stained the blonde's hair and skin, and Severus was also a pale, but noticeable shade of blue.

It just would not do to walk around Hogwarts with blue skin. Severus growled at the students "Class DISMISSED!" put stasis spells on the cauldrons and went to his private lab to try and rid himself of the accursed blue stain.

After everything he tried, it wouldn't come off! It refused to be glamoured, did not come off with any cleaning charms he knew of. Hell, it wouldn't come off with even normal plain soap.

Begrudgingly, Severus knew he needed another brain to figure this out. As he was about to do the most demeaning thing ever, he felt that a shot of Firewhisky to calm his nerves was perfectly acceptable. He was, after all, about to go and ask Hermione Granger for help.

Hermione was browsing through her shelves and wondering what to set the next assignment on when she heard a sharp quick rap on the door. Opening it, she struggled to stifle a fit of giggles that overcame her. His snarl swore that if she ever laughed at him over this she would never be treated cordially again. Swallowing the chuckle in her throat, she admitted the man before she got herself hexed.

"It won't come off." He grumbled, hoping that would suffice in gaining her assistance.

"Obviously, since I know you wouldn't show your face unless you had tried everything possible." He snarled again, but said nothing. "What did the dunderhead mess up?"

Surprised at her accuracy, he looked up at her. "Mr Longbottom added lacewings before the mandrake in a sticking potion. I imagine that after we solve the problem, he and a few other students will need a hand."

"After we have let them walk around being blue for awhile to teach them a lesson. All that needs to be done is for them to sprout fur and we would have the cast of Sesame Street walking around the school." She heard a deep laugh, and looked up to find him clutching his sides at her joke. Unnerved, she remembered he had been brought up as a muggle, and of course would understand who she was talking about. Deciding to try her luck she brought up words of a long forgotten time.

"Fuzzy and blue..." she started. He stopped, and smiled a full, beautiful smile and became caught up in the moment.

"That's me, I'm fuzzy and blue." Smiling at each other, falling into their childhood memories, they began the familiar song and routine.

"It's just the way that I grew  
Love being fuzzy and blue  
I do!  
I'm fuzzy and blue  
You see I'm fuzzy and blue  
Yeah, me I'm happy to be  
So fuzzy and blue

Me too!  
I'm fuzzy and blue  
I'm oh so fuzzy and blue  
No other color will do  
Not when I'm beautifully blue

It's true  
He's fuzzy and blue  
All over  
Fuzzy and blue  
Like Grover  
Look at us two  
We're fuzzy and blue  
Fuzzy and blue  
How do you do?  
We're fuzzy and blue

Yoo-hoo!  
Fuzzy and blue, me said me fuzzy and blue  
From head to bottom of shoe  
That right, me fuzzy and blue

Me too! Me too!  
We're fuzzy and blue  
Yippee, we're fuzzy and blue  
We three, oh, don't you wish you were fuzzy and blue?

Frazzle, you are not fuzzy and blue, You are fuzzy and orange.  
All right, all right; just thought I'd mention it. Hit it boys!

Fuzzy and blue (and orange)  
We all are fuzzy and blue (and orange)  
Love being fuzzy and blue (and orange)  
Whatever we do ...  
Is everybody fuzzy?  
Fuzzy and blue  
We're fuzzy and blue!!!"

Falling in a heap laughing after dancing around the classroom, Severus quipped "All this talk of fuzzy and blue make me hungry for blanket!"

In hysterics, they turned to leave the room, and found a class of students had been staring goggle eyed at their professors' performances.

Sharing a look, a common thought between them, they shouted simultaneously "50 POINTS!!!"

"FOR WALKING INTO A ROOM UNANNOUNCED" Severus added, and Hermione's input was

"AND FOR STARING AND LISTENING TO A PROFESSORS PRIVATE CONVERSATION!!!!!"

Visibly reddened beneath the blue stain, Severus turned to her, bowed sharply, and said "We'll continue this later."

Hermione nodded, and moved to her desk to find her lesson notes for this class. She turned to see her class seated and a student with a question.

"Yes Mr. Graffend?"

"Sorry Professor, but was that from Sesame Street?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded. "5 points to Gryffindor for good observations Mr. Graffend." She did, after all, have a house cup to try and win.

When the students settled to work, she turned her mind to Severus' problem. She figured if she could do a bit a research to find out what sort of potion the dunderhead had inadvertently made, she could find the antidote to it. Alternatively, she could just see if Severus would brew a really strong cleansing potion and apply that to the stain that spread across his face.

Smiling at their reverie, she thought back to her previous assessment of Severus' character. 'Bat' was becoming less and less appropriate, and 'raven' more and more appealing. She had also heard that many women were also discovering this distinction, and had been throwing themselves at him. She was surprised to learn from the gossip in the staff room, namely from Minerva and Poppy, that he had rejected each and every one of them.

Hearing the class begin to shuffle papers, she collected their work and sent them on their way to the next class, before returning to her office to ponder over the paradox Severus presented.

Severus was contemplating the recent change of events between himself and Hermione. His plan to be nice to her while he found some way to get rid of her was failing. He found himself actually beginning to enjoy their research and conversations, and this afternoon's song and dance routine had merely hammered home the fact that they got on like a house on fire.

Tipping back his scotch, he shook his head to clear the thoughts he was entertaining, and made his way to his office to fail more students over their pathetic pieces of parchment.


	6. Realisations

Have decided that the last chapter was a bit too chummy, so I'm gonna kick it up a notch with the tension/angst/lust factor. Tried going in one direction and hasn't worked, so have come back to this point to change it.

Chapter 6

Running down to the research lab in the dungeons, Hermione yet again cursed herself for indulging one of her students with an outside of class discussion. It was just too easy to talk to people who were interested in what she loved, causing her to get caught up in a conversation after class, and thus making her late for her joint session with Severus.

Slamming open the door, she was met briefly with a wand point, before it was lowered, and the wielder snarled a "you're late" at her. He returned immediately to his work, without a second glance. She did however notice that he retained the blue stain across his face.

"I'm sorry Severus, I got held up talking to a student." Stifling a giggle at the still apparent blue, she sauntered over to the work bench. "No luck with finding an antidote then I gather?"

"No, much to my joy and rapture." He commented without cracking a smile. "I was just beginning to debate between brewing a cleansing potion as you suggested, or going and fetching some methylated spirits or turpentine." Yet again, she was reminded of his non-magic heritage, and how much it had affected this man before her.

"I think it is a little late for the harsh chemicals, the colour has been absorbed into your skin, and those liquids are not designed for that. It might make you sick."

"Thank you for your desperate need to point out the obvious before listening to the rest of what someone has to say. I knew that, which is why you'll find that the ingredients for a cleansing crème are laid out on the bench. I don't need your concern for my health." The comment cut to the bone, and reminded her exactly how she was supposed to tread around this man. She cut the tension the way he needed.

"Don't flatter your all-knowing self. I was merely worried about the effort I would have to put in to see you up to Madame Pomfrey and the waste of turps which could be put to better use washing your hair." She answered, using a snarky tone straight out of his repertoire, and promptly turned to read the formula and started ignoring him.

Yet again she amazed him. No one stood up and dealt shit straight back at him like she did, he was just too nasty and too good at it. She had been wasted as a student, wasted on her friends she continually had to dumb herself down for. She was nowhere near as irritating as he had considered her, no longer buck-toothed, with a maturity and intelligence beyond her years that appealed to his own.

His previous convictions about women's emotions hadn't changed. Minerva, Poppy and the other women he was forced to endure were still manipulative and irrational when it came down to it. But she was different, rational, allowed emotion to create her personality, not drive her life. She wasn't a whore to be used and left with a few Galleons. She was someone to match him, to join him. It was her.

With that revelation now in mind, he was determined and set on his new goal. The Wolfsbane research was just a means to an end. She was the objective, the desire, his drive and his reason to live. He wanted her to be his. Nothing else mattered. And he didn't think anything else ever would.

Across the lab desk, Hermione had submersed herself in the preparation of the potion. Slice, chop dice, grind, sprinkle, stir, mix... all the instructions coming together in her uppermost thoughts, while her deeper feelings dwelt upon her reasons for being here, not registering the intent upon Severus' face.

He'd been civil and had become nicer, almost human, as their research with the Wolfsbane moved on and even more so after the 'Cookie Monster'-itis episode. She wondered if beneath the exterior he had always portrayed, there might be something more there, a soul buried deep beneath the damage a double life had done to him. She dare not probe him though... it would just drive him further away from people, which is something she didn't want. A plan was not what she needed, patience would be the tactic employed here. And maybe a little subtle seduction on the side...

And with that in mind, she continued on with the potion, stirring and simmering away, still unaware of the possession on Severus' face.


End file.
